On the run
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Zombie!AU   Your name is JOHN EGBERT.  You recently have been thrown into a ZOMBIE OUTBREAK.  What will you do?   SURVIVE.  Multi paring, Gore, Updates on every other friday


Your name is JOHN EGBERT.

You recently have been thrown into a ZOMBIE OUTBREAK.

What will you do?

SURVIVE.

John looked across from him in terror. His dad wasn't himself…. He was _dead_, but still moving.

He looked around garage for something, _anything _to protect himself. There was his dad's sledge hammer in the corner. He ran for it.

**= = Pick up Sledge Hammer.**

He had the hammer in his hand, and his Dad ran to him. His mouth is foaming and flesh rotting.

'

**= = Swing Hammer. **

There. He did it.

His dad's corpse laid there with his head in his head bashed in.

"What's happening…?" He quivered in fear.

Suddenly his eyes grew large and he ran outside. The sky was in a shade of deep blood red, many of the undead were walking the streets.

"Get Away from me!"

Johns head whiplashed around to see Vriska Sekret swinging a baseball bat at a zombie.

**= = Save Your 3 Crush  
><strong>

Your Name is VRISKA SEKRET.

At the moment you are TRYING TO SURVIVE A ZOMBIE ATTACK.

You wish that YOUR LONG DISTANCE BOYFRIEND WAS HERE.

You see EGBERT coming to save you.

John swung the sledge hammer and hit the zombie that was attacking Vriska in the head. Vriska moved her black hair from her face then start to wipe the blood off as well. =

"Thanks Egbert. You saved my ass." She laughed and took his hand pulling him into her house.

"No prob, Vrisk." He laughed.

Inside the fellow teen's house he saw Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor, and Feferi Peixes.

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES.

You recently have killed BOTH YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER.

You did so, because they were TRYING TO EAT YOU.

Now you are STAYING WITH YOUR GOOD FRIEND, VRISKA.

Feferi walked up to John with a glass of water.

"Here…" She said quietly.

**= = Take the water**

Vriska sighed and looked at the small group she had put together.

"My house has enough food and water for about a week, after that we will have to move location to another Hive." She took a deep breath and turned to look out the plexiglass windows.

"I don't know what's happening but… We have to survive." She turned to face the four others.

"Nothing can get in this house, so were safe. For now."

"Where do we go after this…?" John stood from the couch.

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR.

You had NO FAMILY, SO YOU HAVEN'T KILLED YET.

You wish that YOUR BROTHERS WERE HERE.

But they AREN'T.

"We'll head south, to Florida, For Terezi." Sollux looked up.

"Then to New York, for Karkat." He added.

"Then we head to Texas, for Tavros… And we need to find Kanaya in NYC, too." Vriska leaned against the wall.

"And to California for Eridan… and for Nepeta." Feferi added.

"Then to Arizona for Equius." Aradia whispered.

Your name is ARADIA MAGIDO.

You are QUITE POOR, but have many RICH FRIENDS.

You have BEAT YOUR UNDEAD MOTHER to DEATH.

Now you must find YOUR OLD FRIEND, EQUIUS.

"I need to find Dave and Rose, they're in New York, too. Also to Florida for Jade…" John smiled. Vriska took a deep breath.

"Florida's the closest. We'll pack up the care and head down there. My mom, since she's an S.W.A.T agent… We do have guns, but not much Ammo." Vriska closed the curtains.

"Tomorrow, we can go by our houses and get some of our clothes…" Sollux mumbled.

"We can get my Van! Then we can all fit!" Feferi smiled painfully.

"Aright, let's get the guns…" Vriska moved to her mom's room.

**= = Go to Spider mom's room**

The room was dark. Guns hung on the walls.

"Sollux, take the guns off the walls. Fef- get the closet… John, get the ones under the pillows and mattress." Vriska ordered as she opened the wall safe. In it was ammo.

= = **Get supplies from your houses. **

= = **Stop 1. John's house.**

Vriska was the first to open the door, pistol in hand. She looked around and cocked the gun.

"Alright, let's move!" She took out the keys to her mom's armored jeep and opened the door. Out the door with the first cooler was Sollux. He quickly placed it in the trunk and ran back inside. Next was john with Vriska's back pack and another cooler.

Feferi came out carrying ammo, then Aradia with a few guns.

They got into the Jeep and Sollux and john came back out with the last heavy guns. In the car they went.

Vriska got in and drove across the street to John's house. She and john ran in and looked around.

"Close the door behind you, Vrisk." John whispered. Vriska did so. He ran into the room and grabbed his school backpack.

= = **Dump it out**

He filled it with clothes and that bunny that he got for his thirteenth birthday three years ago.

He put it on his back and ran back to the front room.

They opened the door and there was a _swarm _of the undead.

= = **Scream**

Vriska screeched in terror and held up her gun. The zombies ran to them and she just pulled the trigger. Six shots she heard before everything when quiet.

Vriska had shot them all down the middle.

"Sollux! Get in the driver's seat and get ready!" She grabbed John's hand. They made a break for it to the van and jumped in the door that Feferi opened.

= = **Abscond**

**= = Stop 2. Feferi's house**

Vriska popped her head out of her mother's jeep. The house was a large mansion. There seemed to be no zombies around.

"Pexies, What's the unlock code?"

"Crocker."

Vriska typed it in to the gate and they slowly opened. Sollux drove slowly and john held the small gun ready to fire. They pulled up to the house and she ran upstairs into the house. She ran past the dead bodies of her parents and then up to her room. She opened the door to her room. The Hawaiian girl walked over to her closet and grabbed clothes, a bag and two pairs of shoes. Quickly packing she ran into her mother's office and looked at the trident above the desk. It was an old family heirloom. She grabbed it from the hooks and held it close to her.

"FF, come one." Sollux called out. She turned and smiled.

"I'm coming."

**= = Abscond**

Your name is SOLLUX.

You are almost to DAYTONA BEACH FLORIDA.

The world is COMING TO IT'S END, but you will SURVIVE.

= = **Find your Blind friend. **

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE.

You are legally BLIND, and are in a ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE.

You wish that your MOM was here, but she's in CALIFORNIA.

COOL KID… where are you…?

Terezi poured herself a glass of milk. It has been almost 24 hours since the Zombie apocalypse. No sign of anyone alive other then herself and Jade Harley.

"TwinArmageddons has begun trolling GallowsCalibrator" Her phone went off.

She grabbed her phone, picking it up.

"Sollux?"

"Yes, it's me. This mean you're alive"

"Still breathing."

"Anyone with you?"

"Jade Harley."

"We'll be at your house soon."

With that they hung up.

**= = Wake Jade.**

Your name is JADE HARLEY.

You were sleeping on TEREZI'S COUCH.

She had SAVED you from being a ZOMBIE.

Then KILLED your UNDEAD GRANDFATHER.

Jade sat up holding her father's shotgun. Sadly enough none of her family survived, not even her dear puppy.

Terezi was packing her own clothing across the way.

"They're coming to get us."

"Who?"

"Sollux and some others. Just be ready they'll be here soon."

**= = Be Feferi**

Feferi sat there in the back of the van quietly. She thought of her friend Eridan, he lived so far away and yet they were so close. Ever since she and Sollux had gotten together he distanced himself from her.

She felt herself begin to drift off to sleep.

**= = Sleep **

**= = Be Rose Lalonde.**

Rose yawned and looked up at the pale sky of New York City. She closed her eyes and thought of her mom and dad.

_A horrid groan woke Rose from her slumber. She looked at her brother Dave and it seems it had woke him up, too. He put his finger to his lips and Rose nodded. He grabbed his Katana from the wall and pulling the blade out slowly. Rose grabbed her metal softball bat from the side of her bed.. Both quietly got up from their beds and walked to the door slowly._

_Dave held up three fingers and started to count down._

_3…2…1! _

_He opened the door ready for the worst, but found something much more horrible then he could have imagined. His mother and his father lunged at him. They were… _DEAD!

**Your Name is ROSE LALONDE.**

**You and your TWIN BROTHER have KILLED your UNDEAD PARENTS.**

**Your Girlfriend is NO WHERE TO BE FOUND. **

**Just go away, OKAY?**

She took a small sip of water from a bottle of water, slowly savoring it. Rose picked up her phone and looked for any new messages.

"Nothing.." She mumbled. She got up and walked to her and her brother's shared rooms.

**= = Be Dave Strider.**


End file.
